Love's Challenges
by Lucky-9-Rose
Summary: Not only did Valentines Day not matter to Meta Knight, it was not something he was interested or being involved in with somebody. Who could he possibly ever have feelings for anyway? Who? Then a thought crossed his mind…
1. Love Day is Announced

**Authors Notes- Yep, another story! This was requested by starlightjuliet in October and I finally got to write it! Updates everyday until it's all updated. I suggest you alert this if you want to know when I'll update it! Enjoy!**

Valentines Day Twists and Turns in the Smash Mansion

Requested By starlightjuliet

-The "Love Day" Party is Announced!-

Slowly, that one certain day of ultimate doom or happiness, and chaos was approaching. That day was February the fourteenth, also known as Valentines Day, or as some sometimes said, "Love Day." Valentines Day was a very important day in Super Smash Brothers Tournaments for reasons in which no one knew. Because of its quick approach, the Master Hand announced a meeting in the main room after lunch on the last day of January.

Of course, some had gleeful expressions on their faces such as Peach and Jigglypuff while some looked miserable. Being new to the Smash Brothers Tournaments, Meta Knight had no idea what was going on. He didn't bother asking anyone; he would find out soon enough.

Everyone assembled into the main room and took a seat on the many sofas placed in the elegant room. Beside Meta Knight was his best friend Jigglypuff, who had asked him to accompany her to the meeting. He quickly agreed, of course, them being the best of friends. Many times Peach insisted that they _liked_ each other. With Valentines Day coming, she was bound to be at them for sure.

Momentarily, an oversized white hand everyone knew so well entered the room followed by his brother. They were the Master Hand and the Crazy Hand. The Crazy Hand seemed to be more energetic than usual. Maybe the soon approaching Valentines Day was getting him hyper. At least he wouldn't be alone in that boat if that was so. (Looks at Princess Peach.)

The Master Hand brought silence to the crowd. "As you all have noticed, tomorrow is the month of February. For those of you who are new to this tournament, I will explain to you what day it is in two weeks. I apologize to those who already know- Ahh! Crazy Hand, what do you think you're doing?"

Said Crazy Hand was rampaging around the room nearly knocking things over and other Smashers. He nearly collided into Peach, who screamed like she was going to die.

"Crazy Hand, don't tell me you had too much pop lately! That always puts you in a hyper mood!" the Master Hand hollered over the screaming and chaos.

"Pop, pop, POP!" the Crazy Hand shouted in delight at the mention of pop, only to confirm the Master Hand's worries.

"Crazy Hand, get upstairs to Dr. Mario and get an appointment this instant!"

The Crazy Hand surprisingly listened, but in the process, broke the door leading upstairs. Everyone sweatdropped at this.

The Master Hand once again, brought silence to the crowd, getting their attention. "Anyway, moving on," he began, trying to act as if nothing happened. "February the fourteeth is known as Valentines Day; a day when people in love express their feelings and cherish one another or as some call it…" He looked directly at Peach. "…Love Day."

Some scowled at that such as Dedede, Wolf and Ganondorf. Meta Knight simply rolled his eyes.

"In honor of Valentines Day, a special party will be held in the main room. I also am requesting volunteers to help decorate the Smash Mansion tomorrow. For those who are interested, stay behind and talk to me about it. Any questions?"

"Ooh, ooh, what kind of activities will there be?" Peach said, eyes wide with excitement.

"Is there going to be food?" Kirby asked, stomach now growling.

"To answer both of your questions, there will be plenty of food. As for activities, there will be a singing contest, best dancing contest, Random Truth or Dare and afterwards, a romance movie. Are there any more questions?"

"Do we have to come? Can we not do this at all?" Wario and Dedede said at the same time, hoping the Master Hand would forget this whole love nonsense.

"No, we are going to do this, meaning everyone is required to come. It has been our Smash Brothers Tournament tradition," the Master Hand replied.

Wario and Dedede slumped in their seats, now sullen. Ganondorf and Wolf both crossed their arms and groaned, earning them glares from Peach. They were too busy in misery to notice or care for that matter.

Jigglypuff was excited. She turned to Meta Knight. "Isn't this great?! There's going to be a party and everything. I'm definitely going to help decorate. What about you?"

"No, I am not. I may not even go to this party."

"B-But Meta Knight, you're required to attend. It's tradition!" Jigglypuff reminded him.

Meta Knight didn't respond, but wrapped his cape tighter around himself. He would definitely not be looking forward to Valentines Day or as he decided to call it, 'Nightmares Day.'

The Master Hand spoke up. "Also," he began, now silencing the murmurs around the crowd. "Each Smasher will receive a special outfit for that occasion sent courteously by our generous local stores. You will be responsible for ensuring they will be properly taken care of and clean for the party. For those who wish to volunteer, please stay behind. The rest of you can carry on with what you're doing. Remember, there are brawls this afternoon so be at the stadium after lunch."

--

No one would think it was possible for the whole Smash Mansion to be transformed with decorations within a few hours, but with some very enthusiastic or obsessed, success is certain.

The walls of the cafeteria were plastered with pink and red hearts almost covering every part of the walls completely. The trays and dishes each had their respective colours suiting the mood of Valentines Day. Tablecloths and placemats were now coloured red or pink each in a unique design. That was only the cafeteria. As for the other rooms, excluding the bedrooms, I think you can guess what they would look like. Yep, romantic.

If the bedrooms had to be decorated, some would have gone insane. It was unfortunate that Jigglypuff decided to decorate hers and Meta Knight's bedroom without consulting him. After all, it was _their_ bedroom. Jigglypuff even decorated around Meta Knight's bed and dresser, and for some reason, he was not happy about it.

Meta Knight was about to ask, well demand that she should take them down near his belongings, but the excited look on her face made him change his mind. He didn't want to upset her. Seeing her sad always made him feel sad too. Of course, Meta Knight would never tell her that. He preferred to keep his emotions hidden and to himself. Why was he thinking about this? Was he ashamed of his emotions or something?

Sighing, he lay down on his bed and spent the time reading a book to keep his mind off February the fourteenth. That was the last thing he wanted to plague his mind.

He knew the next two weeks would be utter torture and chaos without a doubt.

--

"_February is here."_

Meta Knight was one of the Smashers who thought this with dismay and worry- and dread. Many others were going through the same feelings he was, particularly the villains. Dedede was so sullen about it; he actually couldn't eat breakfast that morning. Even Meta Knight was concerned, though he didn't like Dedede much. One thing was certain. Kirby got to eat more that morning, obliged to eat Dedede's share.

Not only did Valentines Day not matter to Meta Knight, it was not something he was interested or being involved in with somebody. Who could he possibly ever have feelings for anyway? Who? Then a thought crossed his mind…

"…_Jigglypuff…"_

Meta Knight dismissed that thought. There's no way that would ever happen. They were best friends; nothing more and nothing less. Plain and simple. That's the way it had always been since the opening of Super Smash Brothers Brawl eleven months ago. Meta Knight sighed, not wanting to think about this any longer. Maybe a walk would do him some good. Then again, he would have to face several decorated rooms and excited Smashers…so no. He knew sitting at the windowsill would be a wiser decision.

--

Jigglypuff happily walked down the hallway, humming a love song. She had been rather enthusiastic about the first day of February. She was a bit surprised that she did not see Meta Knight at the cafeteria that morning. Though he always ate little, at least it was something. But to not eat anything at all was definitely strange. However, she didn't know the facts so there was no use pondering over that, at least, not at the moment.

She was carrying many posters in her arms the Master Hand had given her to put up on the walls informing about the Valentines Day party. She had to admit, the posters had amazing, picturesque features that could easily catch any viewers attention. Jigglypuff continued to hum as she put up some posters in the first floor. She was very happy to have volunteered to help with the party. For the cooking and food preparing, she would be an important assistant. In fact, she would be the cook. As excited as she was, she also felt nervous. What if everyone hated her cooking?

More of those thoughts proceeded to cross her mind as she continued to put up posters on the second floor. Why was she so worried about that? Was she trying to impress somebody or something? Jigglypuff shook her head as she headed up to the third floor.

"_I'm just getting all worked up over nothing…like I usually do. After all, it's not like there's anything to be nervous about…right?"_

--

That same day at lunchtime, Jigglypuff was relieved to see Meta Knight enter the cafeteria. She stood up from her chair and hurried over to him. "Good afternoon Meta Knight!"

"Good afternoon Jigglypuff," Meta Knight replied. "How was your morning?"

"Oh, rather exciting. The Master Hand told me I was in charge of the cooking for the party. Yep, I'm pretty happy about that." Jigglypuff said cheerfully. "So, how was your morning?"

"It was the usual routine, nothing special."

"Oh, I see." Jigglypuff gazed into his eyes. "Did you want to have lunch with me Meta Knight?"

Meta Knight smiled under the mask. "Sure."

Jigglypuff smiled back, knowing that he was smiling too. She was having a great day so far. After lunch was over, an announcement could be heard over the entire Smash Mansion.

"Ahem, this is the Master Hand speaking. Those who are volunteers for the Valentines Day party may now proceed to my office. Please make your way there now. Thank you."

Jigglypuff stood up from her chair. "I suppose I'll see you later Meta Knight. Maybe later this afternoon, depends. Knowing the Master Hand, he'll probably have lots for us to do. Well then, see you later!" She left the cafeteria along with a few others such as Peach, Zelda, Kirby, the Ice Climbers and Yoshi.

Meta Knight smiled again as she left. He admired how ambitious and outgoing Jigglypuff was. Sometimes, he wished he could be involved more. But it wasn't part of him and he had accepted that from the very beginning. That's the way it would be for him.

--

Once more, a sigh escaped Meta Knight as he sat at the windowsill gazing out the window. Part of it was from boredom. Jigglypuff still hadn't returned yet and it was almost five in the afternoon. Where could she be? The Master Hand couldn't possibly have kept all the volunteers _that_ busy could he? Either way, he hoped she was enjoying herself.

To Meta Knight's surprise, Jigglypuff entered the room shortly after. She was out of breathe, eyes wide with excitement, as if eager to tell him something. "Meta Knight, I'm back! You won't believe what happened! It all happened when I was up in the Master Hand's office!" She said, speaking very fast.

"What happened Jigglypuff? You seem rather excited."

"Definitely! Well, you see, the Master Hand divided all the volunteers into partners and gave each errands, and well, I got along with the one I was paired up with. We talked for a while and found out we got along so well so we arranged to have dinner together. And might I say, it was fantastic."

Meta Knight suddenly felt strange complex emotions, as if some shocking news was awaiting him. "Exactly who was your partner?"

Jigglypuff smiled. "My partner was Yoshi. I'm grateful the Master Hand paired us together. I never knew how fun it was to be around him before."

"Wait a minute, so you are telling me, your partner was…Yoshi?"

"That's right!" She looked up at Meta Knight and noticed he looked a bit…disturbed. "Um, is something wrong?"

Meta Knight shook his head/circular body quickly. "No. Nothing."

Jigglypuff looked concerned, not convinced with his answer. Meta Knight sure sounded doubtful. "Are you sure?"

In response, he nodded. "Yes."


	2. What? Something Known as Jealousy?

**Author's Notes: This chapter is short, but the rest are longer!**** I'm not sure whether this is a filler chapter or not. I hope you enjoy it anyway! The next chapter is better though! I promise :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers, the characters, or anything related.**

-What is this!? Something Known as Jealousy?-

Jigglypuff sat on her bed, deep in thought as the clock struck nine in the morning on February the second. She had finished breakfast a while ago before everyone else was up. She had woken up at five in the morning which she hardly ever did. Jigglypuff, not only woke up way earlier than usual, but on top of that, had trouble even falling asleep in the first place.

She sighed which normally she didn't do either. Usually, she was always energetic and cheerful when she woke up after a good nights sleep. Then again, she didn't exactly have a good night sleep. Thoughts always drifted to when she had spoken with Meta Knight the night before. He seemed to act strangely when she had returned from yesterday's errands.

Jigglypuff sighed again, not wanting to think about this anymore. After all, this was probably pointless to worry about anyway. She didn't have time to much longer seeing as the Master Hand, once again, needed the volunteers to meet in his office.

"_Another day upstairs. Then again, Yoshi will be there too. At least we'll spend more time together."_

--

A while later, Jigglypuff was upstairs in the Master Hand's office, along with every other volunteer.

"Today, the party outfits have been delivered by the local stores. Your task for this morning is to give out each of the packages to each of the Smashers. Also, remind them to take very good care of their outfit and make sure it is in presentable condition," the Master Hand equally gave each of the volunteers the packages. "You may begin your task. Please and thank you."

Jigglypuff was given five packages. She looked at her list of the Smashers to whom the outfits belonged and their room location to see where to deliver each package. The five names on her list were Wolf, Snake, Lucario, Luigi and Meta Knight. When she saw that she had to honour to deliver his party outfit, a blush spread across her face. Jigglypuff turned her focus on the list to find out where to find Wolf's bedroom. His room was on the fourth floor.

"_This should be easy enough. All I have to do is deliver these packages and then I should be done, hopefully…then perhaps me and…"_

--

Once again, it was another uneventful morning for Meta Knight, who had decided to avoid the others and the chaos. He sighed, not knowing how he could bear staying in the bedroom for thirteen more days. Perhaps reading a book would help keep his mind of boredom, loneliness and worry. He opened the book and had only read for five minutes when the bedroom door opened, causing him to look up to see who it was.

Jigglypuff was at the door and in the process of delivering Meta Knight's party package. Surprise was evident on her face, seeing him in the bedroom this late in the day. "Good afternoon Meta Knight," she said as she placed the package on the bed.

"Good afternoon Jigglypuff," Meta Knight replied as he closed his book and took the package into his hands. "What exactly is this?"

"Oh, that? It's your party outfit. The Master Hand gave every volunteer the job of delivering the outfits to every Smasher." Jigglypuff explained to him.

Meta Knight sighed and muttered under his breath, "Does the Master Hand really expect us to wear these outfits? The party is going to be bad enough."

Jigglypuff looked confused. "Uh, Meta Knight, did you say something?"

Meta Knight made eye contact with her. "No, I did not. Thank you for delivering the package."

Jigglypuff looked relieved. "Your welcome."

After Jigglypuff left the room and closed the door, Meta Knight decided to open the package to see what his outfit was. His eyes widened at what was inside. In the package was a red cape with pink and white edges, reddish pink gloves and white armour boots.

"_This outfit is ridiculous. Wearing this would only cause me to lose all my dignity. I am not going to this party, let alone wear _this_."_

Meta Knight put all the items back in the package and tucked it away in his dresser. Once it was out of his sight, he sighed with relief. And the Master Hand seriously _expected_ them to dress in those _things_.

How Meta Knight hoped the Master Hand wouldn't notice him absent from the party when it arrived.

--

Jigglypuff left the Master Hand's office, feelings happier than she was in the morning. She had the rest of the day free and decided to have lunch with Yoshi. They also agreed on watching a television show together.

Meta Knight finally decided to leave his bedroom, but still avoid everyone else. He was heading downstairs to have a walk outside to hopefully, help him feel better. Unfortunately for him, his timing was not exactly the best. Just as he was approaching the main doors, he saw Jigglypuff and Yoshi walking together towards the cafeteria. A sudden sickening feeling spread inside him, drastically affecting his stomach.

"_What's wrong with me? What is this horrible feeling? Why am I feeling this way?"_

As Meta Knight closed the main doors behind him and began to walk around the Smash Mansion, he let his thoughts wonder to how he felt about Jigglypuff being with Yoshi. Sure, he was happy that Jigglypuff was getting along with another Smasher, but something about that bothered him. Maybe this had something to do with the strange, warm feeling he felt when he was around Jigglypuff for the past month. The warm feeling strengthened his feelings towards his best friend. He would do anything to protect her; he would even risk his life to save her if need be. Now that Valentines Day was approaching, Meta Knight's feelings were now stronger than ever.

In the last week, sometimes his heart rate would increase or his face would turn red when he spent time with her. When Jigglypuff told him that she spending time with Yoshi, he felt strange ever since. Meta Knight felt as if she didn't want to be with him anymore, and that Yoshi was replacing him.

Meta Knight's yellow eyes widened at the sudden reason why he was feeling strange. Was he feeling something known as…_jealousy_? He shook his head/circular body at the thought.

"_How is that even possible?"_

After a moment of thinking, an idea came to him. Since Meta Knight wanted to be around Jigglypuff more, but she was with Yoshi, he needed to arrange a time when they could spend time together. Meta Knight knew exactly how he could do that. He went back inside and headed back to his bedroom.

Once Meta Knight returned to the bedroom, he searched his dresser for a piece of paper and a pen. At the windowsill, he started to write the letter, addressing Jigglypuff to begin and requesting that they could spend some time together that night to stargaze. Once he included all he wanted to write, he signed his name at the bottom of the sheet, folded it, and then put it in an envelope. 

Once that was done, Meta Knight left the letter on Jigglypuff's bed. After placing the letter on her bed, he left to continue his walk outdoors. Whether she would agree or not, only time would tell. Until then, he would have to be patient.


	3. Oh Gosh! Unexpected Flying Snowballs!

**Author's Notes- I was very pleased with this chapter. I thought it turned out well. Also, it was written during an idea spree! Enjoy the awesomeness ahead!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Smash Brothers, the characters or anything related.**

-Oh Gosh! Unexpected Flying Snowballs!-

Jigglypuff was practically bouncing all the way to hers and Meta Knight's bedroom. She was very cheery and energetic. Her afternoon had been great. At the present moment, which was six in the evening, she was confused of why Meta Knight could not be found in the cafeteria. Yoshi was eating with his other friends for supper. She was planning on asking Meta Knight to eat supper with her, like they usually did.

Wait a moment! Like they usually did? From the way that thought entered her mind, it was like something distorted that usual routine…but what?

Jigglypuff was even more curious when she saw a letter on her bed. Now this was getting strange. Carefully opening the envelope, she took the letter in hand and unfolded it. She could immediately recognize Meta Knight's fancy, cursive handwriting. Heart racing, she proceeded to read it.

_Dear Jigglypuff,_

_It has been a while since we shared time alone together. Because of that, if it is no problem, you could meet me on the roof at nine tonight. I hope you will be able to come. I would like to spend some special time with you._

_Sincerely,_

_Meta Knight_

Jigglypuff had a big, happy grin on her face after reading the letter. She would gladly agree, without a doubt. Now she had to find Meta Knight and let him know she would be coming.

--

Soft, white snowflakes gently fell from the sky that night, continuing to cover the ground with beautiful and shiny snow. The air was not that chilly so it was a perfect night to stargaze. Constellations could easily be sighted as far as the eye could see. One would look up at the gorgeous sky and sigh with wonder. That one happened to be Jigglypuff, who was sitting beside Meta Knight.

"Wow, this is a very beautiful sight." Jigglypuff said in awe gazing at the horizon. "I'm happy you asked me to meet you up here tonight."

"I was more than happy to invite you." Meta Knight said in reply. "I do agree with you Jigglypuff; the view is certainly beautiful."

Jigglypuff sighed with content. "Yes."

"…In my eyes, you are much more gorgeous…" Meta Knight said in a whisper, accidentally thinking aloud.

Jigglypuff turned to him, looking confused. "Did you say something?"

Realization dawned upon Meta Knight and his gaze averted to the ground, now feeling embarrassed. "No, nothing."

Jigglypuff, though unconvinced, decided not to question that any further. Instead, she found herself snuggling against him. Meta Knight didn't mind and surprised her by returning the favour. Jigglypuff decided to break the silence.

"Uh, Meta Knight?"

He looked her eyes, smiling behind his mask. "Yes Jigglypuff?"

Jigglypuff looked up at him concerned. "I'm worried about you."

Meta Knight was surprised by that, evident by his eyes widening slightly. "What do you mean?"

Jigglypuff bit her lip, deciding whether to tell him. She might as well. "For the last few days, you seemed a bit…odd. I never saw you at the cafeteria for a while. I seemed to notice you want to be alone a lot of the time. Are you sure you've been well lately?"

"…Y-yes." Meta Knight tried to say as calmly as he could. "You do not need to worry about me."

Jigglypuff looked into his eyes, worried. "I do worry about you. I care about your well-being too you know."

Meta Knight's eyes changed to white for a brief second out of shock. "…You do?"

Jigglypuff leaned against him. "Of course I do. You are very important to me."

"You are very important to me too. You mean so much to me Jigglypuff." Meta Knight replied, now wrapping his cape around her, causing her to blush. He could feel a warm feeling inside, only this time it was more intense than ever. Meta Knight tried to keep his composure as best as he could. Luckily he wore that mask; otherwise, Jigglypuff would have saw that his cheeks were slightly red.

Just as they headed down to their bedroom at midnight, the snow began to stop falling. This was a moment that they would remember forever.

--

The next morning after Jigglypuff ate breakfast with Meta Knight, she went outside to go out ice skating with Yoshi and a couple of his friends. She seemed to be in high spirits when she left, which made Meta Knight happy. A couple of the main reasons he had breakfast was to be with Jigglypuff and so she wouldn't worry about him not eating. It was the first time he ate in a couple of days. Strangely, he didn't feel hungry then.

While Jigglypuff was ice skating, Meta Knight decided he would spend the morning flying around the Smash Mansion. He might as well get out of the bedroom and enjoy the fresh air. The best thing for him right now would be to relax and sort out his thoughts. He had plenty to think about after the night on the roof with Jigglypuff.

So far, the day had been going fairly well. That began to change when Jigglypuff was heading back to the Smash Mansion for lunch. Sighing with content, she was getting closer to the doors when a snowball hit her square on the face. She turned around, annoyed to see who was the one responsible. At that moment, another snowball was thrown towards her. This time, she saw it coming and jumped out of the way. The snowball hit the door, missing its intentional target.

"Whoever's throwing those snowballs, stop it this instant!" She shouted. In response, another powdery, white snowball hit her face. Jigglypuff walked over to the nearby tree where the attack seemed to be coming from. Behind the tree were Wario and Dedede, who had smug grins on their faces.

"Hello there, _puffball_," Dedede said in a menacing tone. "I didn't expect to see you today."

Jigglypuff felt as though she was an inch tall. "W-What do you w-want with me?"

"Oh nothing life threatening, don't worry!" Wario said, grinning evilly now forming another snowball in his hands. "You're gonna get it now!"

"Eeeek!" Jigglypuff shrieked as the snowball sailed towards her.

Meanwhile, flying around the Smash Mansion was none other than Meta Knight. He happened to notice a commotion occurring in front of the doors. Curiosity getting the better of him, he flew down to get a better look. From the looks of it, Wario and Dedede was ganging up on Jigglypuff in a snowball fight- and she was losing pretty badly. Meta Knight wouldn't allow that to happen. He was going to change that.

Jigglypuff squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the blow to come. When it never came, she looked up to see Meta Knight standing in front of her, sword unsheathed which apparently sliced the snowball in half. A sigh of relief escaped her. "Oh Meta Knight, thank goodness you came! If you didn't, I would have been a goner!"

"And why would that be?" He asked her.

"These two were bullying me for no reason. I told them to stop but they wouldn't and kept throwing snowballs at me, then-" Jigglypuff had to stop, needing to catch her breath from speaking so fast. She sent Meta Knight a look that said, _"Please help me! I beg of you!"_

"Do not worry Jiggly." Meta Knight scooped up snow in his gloved hands and formed it into a ball. "Let us settle the score."

Jigglypuff stared at him, shocked and surprised. "Meta Knight, what are you…doing?"

"I would also wish to enjoy this snowball fight." Meta Knight replied, his optimistic side showing. His eyes were also pink, indicating that he was finding this amusing.

Jigglypuff was very confused, but nevertheless, began creating a snowball. "Uh, okay then."

Wario and Dedede were certainly not expecting Meta Knight to interfere, but they decided to take opportunity of the situation. Dedede could take this as a time to get revenge. Eagerly, he threw a huge snowball at Meta Knight.

Meta Knight sidestepped out of the way and retaliated by throwing a snowball at Dedede. Being on the slow side, it hit its target. He smiled behind his mask.

Dedede was now glaring, determined to get even. As he was going to throw another snowball, one hit him on the face, causing him to crush his pile of snowballs.

Jigglypuff was now laughing. To everyone's surprise, so was Meta Knight, who by accident let his guard down. Dedede realized this and stole one of Wario's snowballs, then threw it as hard as he could.

This time, it hit Meta Knight on the mask, surprising him. However, this didn't annoy him in the slightest. He prepared to throw a snowball. "You know King Dedede, this means war."

Dedede opened his mouth to speak when unfortunately for him, that was where the next snowball hit.

As the snowball fight continued, everyone was getting soaked. Meta Knight seemed to remain enthusiastic the entire time, despite being wet from all the snowballs that hit him. Though some snow had been trapped in his mask, he didn't care. The snowball only ended because Dedede and Wario retreated.

"Cowards," Jigglypuff muttered under her breath as she, along with Meta Knight, entered the Smash Mansion. They both went to the laundry room to dry themselves. Meta Knight waited for Jigglypuff to be done so he could remove his armour in private. Jigglypuff respected his privacy, though she was still curious about what he looked like without the mask.

"I'll see you later Meta Knight. Thanks for helping me out back there!"

"It was no problem Jigglypuff," he replied. "In fact, it was rather fun."

Jigglypuff giggled, before leaving the room, causing Meta Knight to feel fuzzy inside. He never felt those feelings that intense before. Sighing, he closed the laundry room door and locked it before proceeding to remove his armour, cape and gloves. Meta Knight avoided looking in the mirror, hating to see his appearance. He knew if Jigglypuff saw what he was, she would think he was cute. What else could he expect? He looked like Kirby after all. Meta Knight wasn't exactly pleased about that.

"_What am I so ashamed of?"_ Meta Knight thought as he put his cape and gloves in the dryer. While they were quickly being dried, he used a cloth to wipe any snow off his armour. In less than half an hour, he was able to put all his armour and such, then leave the room. Now his thoughts wondered to how spontaneous he had acted. Since when did he participate in _snowball fights_ and stay _optimistic_? It simply wasn't in his personality, right?

Meta Knight sighed. The rest of the day would probably be boring and uneventful, as usual.


	4. Sudden Danger and Protection

**Author's Notes- I'm updating again today! I'll update once more time, and then the last chapter will be up tomorrow. Enjoy the story! I think this one turned out well too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers, the characters or anything related.**

Oh My! Afternoon of Sudden Danger and Protection!

Jigglypuff sat on the windowsill gazing at the sky, her turn to be unable to sleep. The Master Hand had put a list of brawls for tomorrow afternoon. Terror spread throughout her being when she found out she was fighting Ganondorf. He was very strong; she felt so helpless and knew she would lose for sure.

She was so afraid that she took out a piece of paper and a pen and began to write a will. Knowing Ganondorf, he wouldn't let her live during the brawl. He had been informed of the snowball fight against his fellow villains from a source whom she didn't know. The routine for villains were as follows: someone messes with a fellow villain, they co-operate in league for revenge.

A shaky breath escaped Jigglypuff as she finished writing her will. Rolling it up, she put it in her dresser. Now that was over with, her mind wondered to the doom and demise that would await her the next day. A brawl against Ganondorf wasn't exactly the most pleasant thing to experience.

She looked over at Meta Knight, who she believed, seemed to be sleeping. If anyone could triumph over Ganondorf, he was definitely one of them. His sword skills were certainly a force to be reckoned with; he wouldn't be scared if he had to battle against Ganondorf. Jigglypuff desperately wanted to be as brave and calm as he was. How he was able to handle a lot of stress with ease, she had no idea. He seemed so peaceful as he lay in bed, even if he always wore his armour. She found herself stroking his arm. Realizing what she was doing, she pulled her hand away, face red in shame. Perhaps sleep would be best for her now.

Unbeknownst to her, as Jigglypuff pulled the covers over herself, Meta Knight's eyes turned blue. Behind his mask, he smiled at her. He could sense her worry about her brawl tomorrow. There had to be something he could do to help! Sure enough, an idea crossed his mind…

--

Jigglypuff could barely eat her breakfast tomorrow morning out of fear and nerves. Every time a Smasher turned her way, she would act as cheerful as she could. Her acting seemed to work as she was not interrogated by anyone. Then again, she couldn't find Meta Knight anywhere…again.

"_Where is he? Where could he be?"_

The Master Hand arrived in the cafeteria with Meta Knight walking alongside him, cape wrapped firmly around him. "Yes, that hasn't been done in a long time. I will let the others know immediately."

Jigglypuff tilted her head, confused. _"What is the Master Hand talking about? "What hasn't been done in a long time? And why was Meta Knight with the Master Hand?"_ Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw that Meta Knight was sitting at the table with her. "Uh, good morning Meta Knight!"

Meta Knight nodded in acknowledgement. "Good morning Jigglypuff." He seemed to act normal, like nothing different had been going on.

As every Smasher was eating breakfast, the Master Hand appeared, indicating an announcement was about to be made. Everyone waited for him to speak.

"Good morning to all of you!" Some responded enthusiastically while others groaned. "I trust you are all looking forward to the Valentines Day party? The villains had shouted "no," but the excited screams of Peach drowned it out. "That's good to hear. Moving on to the announcements: There has been a slight change in the afternoon brawls today. As pointed out by another Smasher, we have not been arranging team battles as often as we used to, therefore, the Smashers cannot learn how to co-operate and strategize with their allies. For today, the one-on-one brawls are becoming team battles."

Jigglypuff glanced over at Meta Knight, who didn't seem to notice her.

"Instead of Jigglypuff versus Ganondorf, that was changed recently to Jigglypuff and Meta Knight versus Ganondorf and Diddy Kong. They will brawl in the Temple of Time. After that…"

Jigglypuff could not believe what she heard. She and Meta Knight were on a team? Maybe he arranged it with the Master Hand so he could help her out and to reduce her anxiety. Once more, she glanced at him, but he seemed to be focused on what the Master Hand was saying. Jigglypuff knew deep down that Meta Knight had something to do with this.

As the Smashers left for the stadiums an hour later, Ganondorf was walking away from Dedede, both chuckling evilly.

--

The brawl hadn't been as bad as Jigglypuff thought it would be. With Meta Knight by her side, she felt confident and did even better in combat. They all were now ten minutes into the brawl, Diddy Kong having been knocked off a while ago. Ganondorf was trying as hard as he could to take down his opponents as skillfully and painfully as possible.

"We're nearly there…just…need to get rid of Ganondorf." Jigglypuff managed to say.

Basically, Ganondorf's damage was immense, but he struggled to hang on. If anyone could take down puffballs, he definitely could. However, his patience was dwindling, so he took out his sword (like he would in his fighter stance) and used that as his new weapon.

"That's no fair! It's against the rules!" Diddy Kong shouted from the sidelines in a protesting manner. "Put that sword away this instant!"

Ganondorf laughed evilly. "You wish." He proceeded to swing it at his opponents.

"Stop that! You're going to get in trouble!" Jigglypuff warned. "The Master Hand could disqualify you! Is that really what you want?"

Ganondorf chuckled. "Get ready…" He raised his sword and began to bring it down in a stabbing position at Jigglypuff.

From behind, Meta Knight saw that a bomb was on the platform. He grabbed it quickly and prepared to throw it. He knew that it was dishonourable to attack or defeat an opponent from behind, but Jigglypuff meant more to him than his code of honour at the moment. The bomb hit Ganondorf sending him flying off the stage before he could attack Jigglypuff. Meta Knight flew over to Jigglypuff's side. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yes. Thank you so much Meta Knight!" Jigglypuff was about to hug him when their surroundings went black. "What's going on?"

"I am unsure," Meta Knight replied.

From underneath the stage, Dedede was laughing. The new black smoke device was working quite nicely. Everything was going as planned. Ganondorf was certainly going to be pleased. The villain revenge plan had only begun…

By this point, Jigglypuff and Meta Knight could not see a thing. The only thing Jigglypuff could see was the yellow glowing eyes of Meta Knight. She managed to find her way through the darkness and hold onto his arm. "Sorry…! I didn't mean to-"

"Do not worry about that. I don't mind."

Jigglypuff smiled. The peaceful moment was interrupted by an echo of a faint scream. Another one followed, only louder, behind them. She screamed, now clinging on Meta Knight. Even he was holding onto her.

"I'm scared Meta Knight."

"So am I… I-I mean, we are going to be all right." That didn't come out right. Now he made a fool out of himself in front of Jigglypuff. He tried to reassure her as well as redeem himself. "I'm sure the Master Hand will do something about this. Do not worry."

Jigglypuff trembled as footsteps came towards them. Minutes had passed and there was no sign of assistance. She felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she came face to face with a huge ghost. Jigglypuff shrieked.

--

"Master Hand, what is-a going on?" Luigi asked fearfully.

"A-Are they going to be all right?" Lucas spoke up.

The Master Hand turned to them. "Nothing we tried seems to be clearing up that smoke. Fear not, we won't give up. If nothing else works, we'll send someone in to find Jigglypuff and Meta Knight."

"What exactly is going on in there?" Ike asked. "There's no screaming or anything! Are you sure they're still in there?"

"I'm positive," the Master Hand said in response.

--

Dedede laughed as he heard the screams of Jigglypuff. To think, she had been scared of him dressed as a ghost under a huge pink blanket.

Jigglypuff had been unable to find Meta Knight. When she was screaming, she must have lost him. She felt so scared, alone and vulnerable. Instead of screaming, it was replaced by sobbing.

Just when everything was going just as planned, the smoke began to clear up. "Who dares!?" Dedede yelled. From above, Kirby was on his Warpstar with a fan in his hand blowing the smoke away, smiling cheerfully. _"That pink pest is ruining my plans again! Time for Plan B!"_

Jigglypuff opened her eyes, seeing the smoke disappear. She sighed with relief, but still was sobbing. Suddenly the platform above her began to crumble, about to crush her. She screamed as loud as she could. Many other Smashers were in a panic. What was going to happen to her next?

Meta Knight saw what was going on and allowed his cape to transform into wings. He quickly flew over and pushed Jigglypuff out of the way just in time. Unfortunately, in his sacrifice, the platform crumbled on him instead. The pain was so great, he lost consciousness.

--

Meta Knight awoke in the hospital room on one of the beds. When he tried to move, it resulted in pain. It was then that he noticed that his right arm had been bandaged. His heart rate increased when he saw his mask on the small table beside his bed. How he hoped no one saw his face. The shame would be endless.

The door opened, causing him to gasp. When Meta Knight saw that it was Jigglypuff that came in the room, he felt really nervous. She never saw him without the mask before. He tried as best as he could to turn away.

"Oh you're awake! Thank goodness! Everyone was so worried about you-" Jigglypuff suddenly stopped when she though that Meta Knight's mask was on the table and not on his face. "Meta Knight, why aren't you wearing your mask?"

Meta Knight could hear her approaching. "No Jigglypuff, you must not see my face!" His tone sounded a bit scared, surprising her. She never heard that kind of emotion from him before. Due to his injury, he could not fully turn away fast enough to hide his face from her view.

Surprise spread across Jigglypuff's face when she saw that Meta Knight looked like Kirby under the mask. Even with a few small cuts, he still was cute. Her expression softened as she made eye contact with him, causing him to blush. _"He is so cute. I never knew such an adorable face was under that mask."_

Meta Knight took his mask off the table and quickly put it back on before she could say another word. He felt safer with it on, even if it did have a large crack in the middle. He would have to be very careful from now on.

Jigglypuff's face was red as she tried to keep her composure. "Thank you for saving me earlier. I really appreciated that you would do such a thing for me."

"It was nothing Jigglypuff," Meta Knight replied, now smiling. Hew wouldn't admit it, but it really made him look so much cuter. He seemed to realize this because his cheeks were now scarlet. The warm feeling hit him again, causing him to be feel fluttery inside. "Jigglypuff, could you tell the others I am all right?"

Jigglypuff nodded. "Certainly. They were so scared the last time I saw them."

Meta Knight was still blushing when she left the room. Why was he feeling so warm inside? What was this feeling anyway?


	5. Misunderstandings and a Change of Heart

**Disclaimer- I do not own Super Smash Brothers, the characters or anything related.**

Clarified Misunderstandings and a Change of Heart

Though many Smashers protested, Meta Knight insisted on getting out of the hospital the next day. To have to lie down on a hospital bed for a long time made him feel weak…something that he wasn't. He endured harder ordeals than this, so he left regardless of what anyone said and continued to do things as regular even with a bandaged arm. They did indeed care for him, but he didn't understand that yet.

However, Meta Knight did leave the bandage on and agree to get it changed a couple times a day until the injury healed. That wasn't his main concern; it was how he was going to pull though the last eight days until the fourteenth of February was over with. Not only that, Jigglypuff seemed to be around Yoshi a lot again.

As he was entering the cafeteria that morning, the sight of them eating breakfast together made his eyes flash red. This never happened before and that caused him to worry slightly. Was he really feeling jealous? He quickly turned around and left the room actually running upstairs to the roof as fast as he could.

Little did he know, Zelda and Marth had saw what happened and worry spread across their faces. Something had to be done about that situation. They nodded at each other before approaching Jigglypuff.

"Excuse me Jigglypuff; I hope you don't mind me interrupting…" Zelda began.

"Nope, I don't. What is it? Is something wrong?"

"I think so," Zelda said carefully, being cautious about her word choice. "You see, we saw Meta Knight come into the cafeteria today………"

--

Meta Knight sighed in his bedroom. Up on the roof was too cold and windy so he had to resort to coming back to the bedroom. His party attire package was in his gloved hands. It was tradition to attend after all. He really wanted to ask Jigglypuff to go to the party with him, but whenever he tried, shyness struck, his cheeks would turn red and he never found the courage to continue speaking. Perhaps he would forget asking her. It would be less stressful that way. He would probably be happier anyway being by himself in the security of the bedroom.

Another sigh escaped him, only it was from sadness. Meta Knight felt so lonely and empty. He didn't know much longer he could stand it without going insane. He lay down on his bed and his eyes turned grey; something they hadn't done in a long time.

As the door opened, Meta Knight gasped, now startled. Once he saw that it was Jigglypuff entering the room, he felt nervous; especially when she glanced at him with a concerned look on her face.

Jigglypuff slowly walked over to the bed and sat herself down beside him. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Meta Knight?"

Meta Knight turned around to face her. "Yes Jigglypuff? Is something the matter?"

Jigglypuff nodded, now looking into his eyes. "Marth and Zelda told me what happened this morning when you suddenly left the cafeteria." She noticed Meta Knight tense up at those words.

"They told you what Jigglypuff?" His tone sounded nervous and a bit afraid.

"They have noticed how you seemed to act strangely whenever you see me with Yoshi. When I asked them what was going on, they told me what they suspected. I was told you were probably feeling jealous, left out and that I cared more about Yoshi than you. When I realized how I was affecting you, I felt really bad. I am sorry about doing that to you Meta Knight. You've been so kind to me and all I did was cause you to feel lonely." Jigglypuff's gaze averted to the ground, now trying not to cry. "I-I'm so sorry!"

Meta Knight desperately wanted to make her feel better. There had to be something he could do. Taking one last deep breath, he wrapped his arms around Jigglypuff and held her close to him. "It's all right," he said to her in a reassuring whisper. "I forgive you…"

Jigglypuff held onto him now crying softly onto his shoulder out of both relief and happiness. "Thank you so much…"

After she settled down, an idea crossed Meta Knight's mind. He decided this was the opportunity to ask her. "Jigglypuff?"

Jigglypuff wiped the remaining tears from her face. "Yes?"

"…Did you…want to go to the party together?"

Jigglypuff smiled one of her biggest smiles yet and hugged him again so tight, Meta Knight almost couldn't breathe, but at that moment, he enjoyed it. "Of course I will! I'd love to go with you! I'm glad you changed your mind. Thanks Meta Knight. You're so sweet!"

The warm feeling hit Meta Knight again, causing him to blush. "You're welcome Jigglypuff."

--

Everyone was normal so far in the cafeteria. It was another new morning in the Smash Mansion as everyone was getting breakfast. Jigglypuff asked Meta Knight to have breakfast with her, and of course, he agreed without any second thoughts.

On the contrary, just as things were starting to go well, Peach and Zelda were arguing by the counter.

"No Peach, you cannot eat cupcakes first thing in the morning." Zelda told her.

Peach thought she could eat whatever she wanted whenever she wanted. "You can't boss me around. I'll eat whatever I wish."

"I'm telling you this for your own good!" Zelda retaliated.

Peach went over to the counter before anyone could stop her. "I'll have one cupcake please!" She shouted at the waiter. The waiter looked uncertain for a moment, but reluctantly went to the cupcakes and picked one up. When the cupcake was placed in her hand, she shouted, "Victory!"

"Peach, if you don't stop, I'll tell the Master Hand!" Zelda shouted, now losing her patience.

"That's it!" Peach screamed as she threw the cupcake which hit Zelda on the face.

Marth saw what happened so he went over the waiter and said, "I'd like to order a plate of spaghetti please." Once the plate was in his hand, he threw at Peach, getting her dress dirty. Normally, Marth would never do that, but if someone was disrespecting his girlfriend, they would pay.

Peach looked at her dress in horror. "No! My dress is ruined!" She glared at Marth. "You're gonna pay!!!" She threw another cupcake she ordered at him, but he sidestepped out of the way. It missed and hit Wolf on the face. Everyone gasped.

Wolf stood up from his seat, grabbed his bowl of oatmeal and threw it at Peach, which was dodged and hit Ganondorf. Soon enough, almost everyone was getting involved.

"FOOD FIGHT!!!!" Peach screamed as loud as she could.

As food sailed around the room, Meta Knight and Jigglypuff were still seated, not wanting to get involved in the situation. They managed not to be hit by any food so far. However, that was not meant to be, seeing as Peach threw an apple as hard as she could…and missed its target and hit Meta Knight on the middle of his mask.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. The mask was very weak and the apple happened to strike that spot. As the apple landed on the ground, Meta Knight's mask split in two and fell off his face. Every Smasher in the room gasped at the adorable sight before them. Of course, the villains were amused and had a good chuckle. A frightened look spread across Meta Knight's face as he turned away from everyone's view and he ran out of the cafeteria as fast as he could, feeling so humiliated.

And at that oh-so-perfect-moment, the Master Hand was passing through the cafeteria and saw the mess in horror. His reaction was expected. "What on earth happened here!?" he shouted very loudly, intimidating a few of the Smashers.

"A food fight free-for-all of doom, that's what happened here!" Ike replied, groaning. "These morons were all participating in that foolishness."

"Uh Ike, you were involved in this too," Lucas pointed out.

"Shut up!" Ike hissed under his breath. "The Master Hand doesn't need to know that."

"For your information, I am well aware of that Ike," the Master Hand said, catching Ike off guard, who couldn't come up with any kind of comeback. "You, along with the other Smashers who participated will spend all morning cleaning up this mess…Just who started this whole incident in the first place?"

Jigglypuff pointed over at Peach. "Master Hand, it was Peach. Because of her, this whole mess had to happen." She picked up both halves of Meta Knight's mask and handed them to the Master Hand. "Also, in the end, she caused Meta Knight's mask to break. See?"

The Master Hand was silent for a long moment. "Jigglypuff, since you did not get involved in any of this, you are excused from cleaning and any consequences. Necessary punishments will be taken into action, I suppose. Peach, come to my office after this whole room is clean." With that, he left the room.

Right after the Master Hand left, all the Smashers began scolding and yelling at Peach for starting the whole incident. Needless to say, Peach's day isn't going to be all rainbows and lollipops.

Jigglypuff left the room, needing to be away from the dreaded cafeteria until things settled down again. She was walking down the hallway heading to the bedroom. Once entering, she closed the door behind herself. Jigglypuff noticed that Meta Knight was sitting on the windowsill with his cape firmly wrapped around himself. She puffed up to reach the windowsill, and then sat beside him. "…Meta Knight?"

Meta Knight turned around to face her, expression both sad and nervous. "Y-Yes Jigglypuff?"

"I'm really sorry what happened to your mask downstairs."

"Don't be," Meta Knight assured her. "None of this was your fault."

"True…" Jigglypuff sighed. "At least I told the Master Hand of what happened and who started the whole thing. The Smashers are cleaning downstairs and won't be finishing anytime soon. Peach will have to see the Master Hand in his office later. I'm definitely not feeling sorry for her seeing what she did to your mask." She looked into his eyes. "You wouldn't happen to have another mask, would you?"

"…No…" came Meta Knight's reply. "Jigglypuff, I do not know what to do. I said I would attend the party with you, but now that I don't have a mask, I do not know how I'll be able to go. Everyone…will stare at me the whole time."

Jigglypuff hugged him tenderly, causing him to gasp, but he quickly recovered and hugged her back. "Meta Knight, why are you so ashamed of your face anyway? There's nothing wrong with it."

"You cannot see my scars?" He asked, confused.

"No. Even if you did, they would be really hard to see. Nobody would even notice anything different. " Jigglypuff replied.

"…Is that true?"

Jigglypuff hugged him closer to her. "Yes Meta Knight. I would never lie to you."

"Jigglypuff, I've made up my mind about the party. I have…decided to still attend, regardless that I do not have a mask as long as we can avoid the others."

Jigglypuff smiled. "Will do Meta Knight!"


	6. Arrival of February the Fourteenth

**Authors Notes: Last chapter up within 24 hours…Wow. Thank you to everyone who reviewed to my story! You're awesome! I'm updating earlier because there may be a storm tonight. Just to be safe, I'll update in case I can't get on the internet later. Enjoy the fluff!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers, the characters or anything related.**

The Arrival of February the Fourteenth

--

After another week of torture and excitement, February the Fourteenth had finally arrived. Many Smashers awoke, very thrilled about the long awaited special day while others such as the villains shut themselves up in their room. Breakfast would be even crazier than usual. At least there wouldn't be any more food fights. The Master Hand gave the Smashers a long lecture after they had cleaned the cafeteria spotless.

Jigglypuff was carrying food upstairs to her bedroom. Since Meta Knight's mask broke, he refused to leave the room. Being concerned for him, she volunteered to bring him his meals. He was very grateful for her concern for his well being. Whenever Jigglypuff was in the bedroom with him, Meta Knight didn't hide his face from her view. However, he wouldn't allow anyone else to see him.

Meta Knight looked towards the door when Jigglypuff entered the room. "Good morning Jigglypuff."

"Good morning Meta Knight!" She replied cheerfully, handing him the plate. "I brought you breakfast. The traffic downstairs was very busy, but I managed to get in line first."

"Thank you Jigglypuff," he said, taking the plate in his hands. "I really appreciate your kindness." After Meta Knight finished eating his breakfast, he set the plate down on the table. Jigglypuff noticed that a sad expression was upon his face.

Jigglypuff sat down beside him. "Meta Knight, what's wrong?"

"I am worried and afraid…about the…party." Meta Knight admitted, his gaze averting to the ground. It was the first the time he told someone that he was scared about something. The experience felt both relieving and somewhat embarrassing. "I fear that I will be the center of attention."

"I understand what you mean. I feel like I'm the center of attention when I'm always the one who loses in brawls. I've been through many embarrassing moments before. You're not the first one to feel that way." Jigglypuff said with understanding, giving him a hug which he gladly accepted. Whenever Jigglypuff hugged him or was close to him for that matter, she felt very warm and light inside. She never felt that way before and didn't know what the strange feeling was. Nonetheless, she liked it. Was it Jigglypuff's imagination or did the hug seem more affectionate than usual?

To her surprise, Jigglypuff heard Meta Knight sigh out of content which he never he never done before. Usually, he would sigh out of worry or sadness. Knowing he was content, she immediately relaxed. Afterwards, she felt Meta Knight visibly relax by his shoulders lessening up. When they separated, she saw that his eyes were blue, indicating that he was not only content, but was happy.

"Thank you Jigglypuff," Meta Knight said softly. "I will try to look forward to the party and enjoy it. As long as you're with me, I will be all right."

--

Jigglypuff was helping decorate the room for the party. For the first time in a while, Peach was finally able to be enthusiastic about something after being banned from eating cupcakes for a few months. Jigglypuff helped prepare the stage for singing and the floor for dancing. Kirby had to be restrained from eating all the food for the party. After the morning was over, she ordered lunch from the cafeteria for both herself and Meta Knight.

As she proceeded through the hallway, she heard a beautiful, soft voice singing a love song. Instantly attracted, Jigglypuff went to find where the voice was coming from. Her jaw dropped when it lead her to the bedroom. The one singing couldn't possibly be…

Jigglypuff opened the bedroom door a little bit, so the one singing wouldn't notice her eavesdropping. Her pupils went microscopic when she saw that it was Meta Knight. She knew he would feel embarrassed if he knew someone was listening to him. She knocked on the door instead so it wouldn't appear that she was listening in.

Meta Knight instantly stopped singing and acted as though nothing out of the ordinary happened. "Yes Jigglypuff?"

Jigglypuff entered, trying to keep a straight face and not to rant on how great he could sing. "I've brought lunch for the both of us."

"Thank you," Meta Knights said in reply. Jigglypuff seemed to notice that he was acting a bit strangely. He seemed hesitant, but finally decided to say it straight out and get it over with. "Jigglypuff, I…know you heard me singing earlier…"

Jigglypuff appeared shocked. "H-How did you…" She sighed. "I'm sorry I overheard. I just had to listen though. Your singing is so good!"

Immediately, Meta Knight's cheeks turned scarlet. "Y-You think so?"

Jigglypuff smiled warmly. "Of course! That's why I was listening! You should sing at the party!"

Meta Knight looked very skeptical at the idea. "…Everyone would laugh at me if I did."

"Don't worry, I have an idea! Listen closely!"

**XD**

**-After Jigglypuff spent a half an hour explaining the whole plan^-^**

**XD**

"That…might work." Meta Knight said in reply to her idea. "That would be more comforting."

"Yep, it will! Just wait and see!"

--

Meta Knight was sitting on his bed, dressed in his attire for the party. He was extremely nervous and anxious and was still reconsidering attending, still frightened to leave the bedroom. He didn't have a spare mask to conceal his face; the last one had been broken beyond repair. However, he didn't want to let Jigglypuff down after finally changing his mind. He was at a loss of what to do.

Jigglypuff was dressed for the party and couldn't wait for the hour to end so they could head downstairs. However, she was also worried for Meta Knight, who seemed so afraid of what was to come. She held his hand to comfort and remind him that she was there for him. Meta Knight smiled and inched a bit closer to her. "Remember Meta Knight, I'm right here beside you the whole way. If something is bothering you during the party, be sure to let me know. I'll do whatever I can to help. If anyone has a problem with that, they'll have to deal with me first!"

"Thank you so much," he said in reply, now leaning against her.

"…Meta Knight?"

"Yes?"

"Uh, it's nothing. Nevermind…" Jigglypuff sighed, not knowing whether she should tell him how she felt or not. Perhaps she would tell him at the party.

An announcement could now be heard on the speakers around the entire Smash Mansion. "Ahem, all the Smashers may now proceed to the main floor for the Valentines Day Traditional Party. I expect everyone to be there in their proper attire delivered to them earlier this month."

------------

Elsewhere

------------

"Darn it," Wolf muttered under his breath in his bedroom. "I suppose I shouldn't have disposed of that rag in Norfair."

* * *

Back to the Announcement

* * *

"I will see you at the party. Be on your best behaviour and show respect." The announcement stopped after. It was now time to head down to the party.

Jigglypuff held Meta Knight's hand. "Are you ready?"

Meta Knight nodded. "Yes. Let's go to the party."

--

Meta Knight and Jigglypuff were heading down to the Valentines Day party. Meta Knight had his cape firmly wrapped around himself from being so nervous. He was hesitant to open the door to the main floor so Jigglypuff did so instead. Before they entered, Jigglypuff put her hand on his shoulder as if to say, "It's all right. You're with me." He smiled at her. She smiled back. Then they entered the room.

As Meta Knight and Jigglypuff entered the room, everyone became silent. They were shocked to see that Meta Knight had arrived, not expecting him to show up. Even with his cape wrapped around himself, his face was still visible. Most tried their best not to say anything about that and continue with what they were doing. Of course, the villains were chuckling and some whispered to one another. Meta Knight was now blushing a deep shade of scarlet, causing him to change from cute to adorable.

Jigglypuff lead Meta Knight away from everyone's prying eyes until they were out of their view.

The party was grand. The truth or dare resulted in many laughs, VERY sullen and miserable villains, amused children, a traumatized Sonic and dried out markers lying on the floor. Even Meta Knight laughed at some parts, but when others looked towards him, he disguised it as a cough to hide it. Afterwards, the dancing commenced. Jigglypuff asked Meta Knight if he wanted to and accepted immediately.

They did receive a few stares from others as they slow danced, but that hardly mattered. Jigglypuff and Meta Knight were both absorbed in the moment.

And then the major event came; the singing performances on the stage. After the other Smashers finished their performances, the Master Hand called upon Jigglypuff and Meta Knight to finish the show with a bang. Jigglypuff held Meta Knight's hand the whole way back stage. He gently squeezed her hand for comfort. She smiled at him, slightly calming him down.

The Master Hand gave them both microphones. "Good luck, both of you." He then went upon the stage to make an important announcement. "Ahem, I am proud to present, our last participants, Jigglypuff and Meta Knight! Give them a round of applause!"

From behind the stage curtains, Jigglypuff smiled. "See? They are cheering. They're looking forward to us singing! You'll do great Meta Knight! I believe in you."

"You will do your best as well Jigglypuff." Meta Knight's eyes were blue. "I'm ready when you are."

"Let the show begin! Please show proper respect to both Jigglypuff and Meta Knight. Thank you," the Master Hand said, now leaving the stage as the curtains opened.

A sickening feeling of fear hit Meta Knight in the stomach like a ton of bricks. His breathing increased and his vision went slightly dizzy. Was this the horrible thing known as _stage fright_? Jigglypuff smiled at him with a look of understanding on her face. The fear inside was replaced by a warm feeling and the urge to make everyone experience the best duet they ever heard.

Jigglypuff and Meta Knight both starting singing a love song. Yep, it was the same song that Jigglypuff heard Meta Knight sing earlier. She also knew he was familiar with it so it was the best choice. The singing sounded both pleasing and mesmerizing to the audience. They were shocked that Meta Knight could sing really well, but they recovered and enjoyed the show.

Once they finished, everyone cheered at the top of their lungs. Meta Knight blushed from the all praise afterwards. He then realized that his hadn holding the microphone was now shaking so he tried his utmost to relieve himself of the pressure. He was happy though.

Jigglypuff hugged him. "Meta Knight, I knew you could do it! You did really well. I'm so proud of you!"

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without you Jigglypuff." Meta Knight hugged her back, causing the a few to say, "Awwwww."

Jigglypuff giggled softly, blushing. "T-Thanks!" She leaned closer to Meta Knight's face. "You're so sweet!"

Meta Knight smiled, also leaning closer to her face. "Jigglypuff…"

Jigglypuff put her hands on his shoulder pads. "I think there's something I should tell you. I meant to say this before, but…I…I l-love you…"

"I love you too." Meta Knight leaned closer to her face, allowing his lips to gently make contact with hers. Jigglypuff's lips gently stroked against his, creating pure passion and enjoyment. Both their eyes closed as their minds became blind to their surroundings.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww," everyone said in unison, except for the villains who looked away, revolted. No one paid them any mind, but was too focused on being proud of Meta Knight and Jigglypuff.

Both separated a while later, now out of breath. As Jigglypuff hugged Meta Knight, he stroked her cheek. Never had they been any happier in their lives.

After the events of the evening, Meta Knight no longer thought badly of Valentines Day. He celebrated with Jigglypuff in the most enjoyable way possible. Love became from something he disregarded and didn't care for to the one of the most important parts of his life. It comes to show, how the right person can change the world for someone.


	7. Epilogue

**Author's Notes- As an early Christmas present, I am adding one chapter **_**only**_** to this story. I hope you enjoy the epilogue. Thank you to all who read and review. You are all awesome! Happy Christmas Double Eve!!!**

-Valentines Day Twists and Turns Epilogue-

-

--The Cafeteria--

-

Three weeks passed since the Valentines Day Party and March had finally arrived. It had been one year since the opening of Super Smash Brothers Brawl. The routine had gone by to normal before the announcement of the party over a month ago. Fortunately, there was not as much chaos as there was in the last month.

Valentines Day had to be one of the most eventful and exciting days in Meta Knight's life. It was the day he finally confessed his love to Jigglypuff and learned how to face his fears (pun not intended). He realized there was nothing wrong with his face, even if it was cute. Ones who truly cared for him still accepted him for who he was…like Jigglypuff. Experiencing a first kiss was unlike anything he ever felt.

In Meta Knight's opinion, love used to be something he detested with his heart until the Master Hand announced that a Valentines Day Party was to be held on February the Fourteenth. Gradually, he began to change. Only when Jigglypuff befriended Yoshi did he realize that he liked her. Sure, he denied it and kept telling himself that they were best friends, nothing more or less, but those thoughts had been accompanied by jealousy and fear.

Love became a wonderful experience when the Smashers cheered after he and Jigglypuff finished the duet on the stage and shared their first kiss. Meta Knight had felt rather awkward, but in the end, it was well worth it. Yoshi didn't mind that Jigglypuff loved Meta Knight. Yoshi knew he and Jigglypuff were only friends. If fact, he was happy for Jigglypuff. Deep down, he knew Meta Knight loved her before he said so, but didn't say anything.

"Meta Knight, are you all right?" he heard a voice faintly say in the distance. When Jigglypuff heard no response, she lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

Meta Knight gasped, startled. He sighed with relief when he saw that it was only Jigglypuff Once more he had been daydreaming. "I apologize Jigglypuff."

"You don't have to apologize for that. Everyone gets lost in their thoughts every now and then." Jigglypuff kissed him on the cheek, causing Meta Knight to blush, but he didn't mind. He kissed her back, only on the lips. Another romantic moment took place and both thoroughly enjoyed it.

"Excuse me you two, I don't mean to interrupt, but I need to speak to Meta Knight for a moment," the Master Hand said.

Both blushed and separated. Jigglypuff let go of Meta Knight's hand and he followed the Master Hand up to his office. About half an hour later, Meta Knight came back downstairs to the cafeteria, holding an exact replica of his mask.

Jigglypuff smiled. "The Master Hand finally got around to making you another mask, huh?"

"Yes, after three weeks, but I am grateful he did." Meta Knight replied, laughing softly, before his eyes changed to green. "It has been a while since I wore a mask."

Jigglypuff held his hand. "You were getting used to not wearing one?"

Meta Knight smiled. "Yes."

Jigglypuff hugged him. "You don't have to wear that mask all the time. Maybe you can wear it when you have Brawls. Besides, how can anyone see that cute face when it's hidden behind a mask?"

Meta Knight's gaze shifted to the ground. "I am not cute," he protested.

"Yes you are!" Jigglypuff said, kissing him again. She and Meta Knight shared another kiss, not caring if anyone saw or not. What mattered to them was the pleasure and happiness of the moment. Some who passed by said, "Awwwww," but being so absorbed into the moment,Meta Knight and Jigglypuff didn't hear.

--

"Did the Master Hand really say that?" Meta Knight asked Jigglypuff. They were both in the bedroom sharing time alone together after having a special dinner date to celebrate that they met each other on this day one year ago. Jigglypuff apparently was very excited about the good news she received from the Master Hand after supper.

"Yes Meta Knight!" She said, hugging him very tightly out of excitement. "I suppose the Master Hand was impressed by our performance during the party if he asked us to participate in the Smash Universe Singathon next week. I can still hardly believe this is happening."

"I feel the same way as well. I never really realized until now that I could ever sing, let alone in any kind of performance." Meta Knight said, leaning against Jigglypuff. "I am a bit nervous, but you'll be with me so it will be all right."

"Meta Knight, you're so sweet. Thank you." Jigglypuff replied. "I'll inform the Master Hand that we agreed to participate. I'll be back in a minute."

--

Meta Knight and Jigglypuff were on the train on their way to the Smash Universe Singathon. They spent the day packing for the trip. Both said goodbye to the Smashers before departing. The Smashers agreed to be sure to watch them perform when it is aired on Live TV. Meta Knight did feel a bit sad leaving the Smash Mansion, and felt better after talking to Jigglypuff about how he felt during the ride on the train. She completely understood how he felt.

To pass the time, they watch the stars from the shiny glass windows in their compartment.

This time, one day later, Meta Knight and Jigglypuff would be featured on Live TV as singers. The closer it became, the easier it was to believe.

"Don't worry Meta Knight, we can do this! We're going to give them a show they will not soon forget!" Jigglypuff said with shining eyes and a caring smile on her face.

"You're right. We are in this together after all." After he spoke, Meta Knight kissed Jigglypuff again. "I love you."

"I love you too!"

--

Rainbow coloured spotlights filled the elegant stage with unique and admirable beauty as the crowd cheered, waiting for the show to commence.

The announcer silenced everyone. "Welcome all of you this years Smash Universe Singathon. Performing for us first in this special event is two of the Smashers in Super Smash Brothers Brawl: Meta Knight and Jigglypuff! Please give them a round of applause."

The once quiet crowd was now cheering at the top of their lungs. Meta Knight, though excited, was also nervous and tried desperately not to tremble. Jigglypuff held his hand, causing him to feel warm inside instead. He smiled as his silent way of saying thanks.

Meta Knight and Jigglypuff both sang when the crowd went silent once again. The song they had chosen was the Super Smash Brothers Theme Song (with the English words of course). That choice seemed to be perfect. It represented the very tournament that brought them together and changed them for the better.

Meanwhile, at the Smash Mansion, the Smashers were smiling as they heard the lyrics were their theme song being sung. Meta Knight and Jigglypuff had chosen the best song for that occasion. They were so proud to have Meta Knight and Jigglypuff as fellow Smashers.

The crowd screamed in joy and clapped loudly as the song slowly came to a glorious end. Meta Knight and Jigglypuff both nodded at each other, both feeling a great sense of accomplishment. They had done a truly spectacular performance; one that they would remember for years to come and think back with pride on. Both bowed as the crowd kept cheering.

"_Without love,"_ Meta Knight thought. _"None of this would ever have been possible. Thank you Jigglypuff for everything you done for me. I am truly happy to have met you."_


End file.
